


Radioactive

by freudianprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudianprincess/pseuds/freudianprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finally, Blayke, there is the fire I wanted to see." he began with some sort of glint in his eyes. "However, you forgot the number one rule..." he continued and then with a swift motion, he had me pinned to the wall, both of my wrists held securely by only one of his hands, his face mere inches from my own. "Don't hesitate." he finished and then he crushed his lips to mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Come on, Blayke, You're not trying hard enough!" I heard his annoying voice cut through the training room as, once again, I was thrown to the ground by my opponent. It was on days like today, the ones where we had hand-to-hand combat training, that made me wish I was not the only female in the Auror Training Program.

"You alright, Anna?" my opponent asked as he offered a hand to pull me up.

I smacked his hand away and stood up with a huff, "I'm fine, Blaise."

Blaise shrugged as he went and got a drink of water from the lone fountain on the other side of the room. I don't know who's great idea it was to pair us trainees up with seasoned aurors, but I was getting sick and tired of being thrown to the ground by grown men who were twice my size. Sighing, I rolled my shoulders and stretched out my hamstrings as I readied myself for the next fight with Blaise.

"Ready?" he asked as we got back into our fighting stances.

I nodded and once again we were fighting. Blaise struck first but I easily dodged it and ducked to the ground, kicking his feet out from under him. Before I could pin him however, he kicked himself back up and made to punch at me again. I caught his wrist in one hand but he was too strong and the next thing I knew I was flying through the air as Blaise flipped me over his shoulder; the training floor and I were best friends by now. Groaning, I lay on the mat as I tried to catch my breath after having the air knocked out of my.

"Get up, Blake, this isn't a tea party!" came the firm voice again.

"Oi, Potter, give the girl a break! She's been putting up a decent fight!" Blaise shouted back.

"What was that Zabini?" Harry stepped up to my partner, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"I was saying not to be so hard on her. She is half my size and still putting up a decent fight." he responded gesturing at me as he defended me.

"Decent does not save lives, Zabini, and you would do well to know your place or else I will remove you from it." Harry said venomously as he stood mere inches from Blaise trying to intimidate him.

"Blaise, it's fine. Let's just go again." I said as I pulled on his arm to drag him away from Harry.

"Yes, Blaise, get back to work." Harry commanded as he walked off to criticize one of my fellow students.

I did a side kick, aiming at Blaise's chest but he was quicker and grabbed my ankle causing me to lose my balance and fall to the ground, again. Blaise was straddling me in an instant, ready to pin me to the ground but I was able to flip us so I was the one pinning him to the ground.

"I never took you for a girl who liked it on top." Blaise said with a smirk as he hooked his arm beneath my left knee and flipped us so he was once again on top, pinning my knee into my chest with his shoulder. "I prefer it this way much better." he added with a wink. I rolled my eyes and tried to move out of his pin but I only managed to get myself pinned even more.

"That's it, Blayke, run laps. Zabini, you're fighting me." Harry commanded as he took off his pants, leaving him in black athletic pants and a tight white t-shirt that exposed all of his well defined muscles. I couldn't help but admire what being an Auror had done to his body.

I heard Blaise chuckle, obviously noticing my distraction as he released me from the pin and stood up. This time I accepted his extended hand to help me stand up and brushed off my black pants and shirt. Blaise strode over to Harry and instantly they began their fighting. I was transfixed by the way the two men moved as if it were some sort of dance; the way Harry moved was captivating and I just stood there and stared.

"Why aren't you running, Blayke?" he called without breaking his concentration away from the fight.

I snapped out of my daze and began making laps around the training room; not daring to ask for a water break. Round and round I ran, I stopped counting my laps after the twentieth one and just focused on keeping my legs moving. My breath began catching in my chest and I began hoping that Harry would end today's training before I collapsed.

"That's enough for today! Everyone get a drink and line up!" Harry announced after he had pinned Blaise for the fifth time; my wish was answered.

I brought my hands above my head trying to catch my breath. It felt as if a large freight train had collided into my chest and I just wished for it to go away. Once my breathing was under control I walked over to the fountain and took a long drink, savoring the coolness of the water as it ran into my mouth. After I was finished, I lined up with the rest of the group, awaiting further instruction. The Aurors that had been there to help us train were released, leaving us trainees alone with Harry.

"Most of you did well today," Harry began as he walked up the line, "but others" he continued, his eyes connecting with mine, "have a lot of work ahead of you if you plan on becoming an Auror. Tomorrow, we will be doing physical training, so everyone be here tomorrow at 5am ready to work."

A chorus of "Yes, sir" echoed off the walls.

"You are dismissed; that is, everyone except Miss Blayke." he announced and everyone but myself broke from the line and left the room as quickly as possible.

I stood there awaiting my fate, hoping this was not where I got kicked out of the camp.

"Miss Blayke, you will be doing some more training this evening with me; you have much to learn." he said as he circled around me like a vulture. "Convince me that you are worth keeping in this program... little girl." he whispered in my ear, causing me to shudder, before wrapping an arm around the front of my shoulders, pinning my back to his chiseled chest.

I was tired of him treating me like he was and I became angry. In my anger I stepped on one of his feet and then elbowed him in his stomach, which caused him to released me from his hold. I turned to face him and threw a right hook which he caught easily and chuckled.

"Seems I have struck a nerve." he said with a smirk releasing my wrist with force, causing me to stumble back a few steps. "Come on Blayke, hit me, I know you want to." he taunted.

I flew at him with a mixture of hits and kicks, all of which he blocked easily.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, you're fighting like such a girl." he said as he blocked yet another one of my blows.

That was the last straw. I threw myself at him with all the force I could muster and pinned him against the wall, one hand at his throat and the other poised to land a blow right at his windpipe. Panting heavily, I glared at him, holding back my final punch.

"Finally, Blayke, there is the fire I wanted to see." he began with some sort of glint in his eyes. "However, you forgot the number one rule..." he continued and then with a swift motion, he had me pinned to the wall, both of my wrists held securely by only one of his hands, his face mere inches from my own. "Don't hesitate." he finished and then he crushed his lips to mine.

Harry broke away from me, stepping back while releasing my wrists; for a moment we just stood there staring at each other, breathing hard. In an instant, I pulled him back to me, our lips crashing together once more. He pushed his body against mine, pinning me to the wall again as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth a little bit more and allowed his tongue to explore; our kiss was feverish and full of desire.

I felt his muscles ripple beneath me as he ran his hands down my thighs and lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. Still supporting me with the wall, he brought one of his hands up to my chest, grabbing one of my breasts through my shirt; I moaned into his mouth, encouraging to go on. He pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull my t-shirt over my head, leaving me in my sports bra, before he brought his lips back to mine. He tasted divine; a mixture of peppermint toothpaste and power.

His hands were once again on my chest, massaging my breasts through the thin fabric of my sports bra, causing my nipples to harden. Harry began kissing down my neck and along my collar bone before kissing along the top of my breasts. I let out another moan to which he answered by pulling my bra up and off, leaving me completely exposed to him. He immediately began attacked my breasts with his mouth, licking around a nipple before drawing it into his mouth and between his teeth, while the other hand worked on my other breast. I let out a gasp at the feeling and leaned my head back against the wall. After awhile he switched breasts and continued his ministrations.

Harry brought his lips back to mine as he lowered my legs from around his waist. Breaking our kiss, he pulled off his shirt and I stared in awe at the man before me; he was sculpted like a god. I pulled him to my body again and began kissing his neck before making my way along his collarbone and back up the other side of his neck before reconnecting our lips. Pulling his lips away from mine again he began kissing down my chest, past my breasts and sunk to his knees as he made it to the waistband of my pants.

He kissed along the band and dipped his tongue in my navel before pulling both my pants and underwear down as I stepped out of them. With a tug behind my left knee, he pulled it up and draped it over his shoulder as he began kissing along my inner thighs. I encouraged him further with my tiny gasps of pleasure and he inserted two fingers inside of me; this time I couldn't hold back the moan as it escaped my lips. Taking this as a good sign, he brought his mouth to my heated center as he pumped his fingers into me.

I felt like I was about to explode so I grabbed his hair and pushed his mouth further into my center. Moaning, I let the waves of my orgasm wash over me, Harry never once ceasing in his motions. When I came down from my ecstasy, he removed his fingers from me and kissed his way back up my body. Our lips reconnected in a feverish kiss and I could feel his erection pressing against my thighs.

This time, it was my turn to kiss my way down his bare chest marveling at every ridge his muscles created. When I got to his pants line, I swiftly pulled them down along with his undershorts and released his rock hard member. I gasped at his size as I took it in my hand; bringing it to my mouth, I took the tip between my lips and he let out a groan of pleasure. With his encouragement I began moving my mouth up and down his length, his fingers weaving into my long auburn hair after he released it from the bun I had it in.

I continued like this for awhile and I could tell he was getting near his climax but, before I could finish him off, he pulled away from my and made me stand up. He pulled my right leg up to his hip, holding it cradled in his arm just above my knee. His tip was teasing at my entrance and I moved my hip forward, trying to make the connection.

In one swift movement, he slid his entire length inside of me and let out a groaned as I moaned in pleasure. He stood still for a moment trying to control his breathing and I ran my hands through his hair. Slowly he began pumping into me, accompanied by our shared moans. The way he felt inside of me was too amazing to describe; it was as if he fit perfectly.

Our moans became stronger, as he began to pump faster and harder. My hands took hold of his hair and pulled as he moved, his pace becoming erratic. He bit into my shoulder and I shuddered as I felt my release wash over me.

"Oh, Harry." I groaned, looking into his emerald eyes as my center clenched around his member. This sent him over the edge and with one final thrust, he emptied his seed into me, letting out an animal-like groan into my hair.

"Annalisse..." he groaned.

We stayed there in our final position for a long time. Harry brought his forehead to mine again as our heart rates slowed down. When we had finally gotten ourselves under control, Harry placed a quick kiss on my lips again before he passed me my clothes and we began to dress.

I pulled my hair back up into its bun after I had redressed and Harry had pulled his cloak back on. Harry led me over to the door and before opening it, he gave me another kiss and I sighed in contentment. When we pulled apart he opened the door and was once again back to his old self.

"I expect you to be here at 5am with everyone else." he instructed and swiftly left the room with me standing in shock.

I brought my finger tips to my lips and let a small smile grace my face. What had I just gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

-6 Months Earlier-

The tires of the Ministry vehicle created a cloud of dust behind it as it sped down the dirt road toward my home for the next six months. I sat in the back of the car, staring out the window, as I thought about what I had gotten myself into. Throughout my entire schooling back in America, I had dreamed of becoming an Auror and now here I was, closely approaching my future with each passing minute. I saw a giant mansion out in the distance, the Auror Training Camp, and my palms began to clam up with nerves.

As we pulled up in front of the mansion, I could see a head of jet black hair pacing back and forth. He looked angry and I was hoping that he would not be the one the letter said I was supposed to be meeting. Once the car stopped in front of him, I knew that luck was not on my side as he stopped pacing and looked at the car with a stern look on his face. I opened the door and climbed out of the car stretching as I stood up.

The man stepped up to me and I could feel his emerald eyes critiquing me as the ran up and down my form. "You're late." he spoke finally.

"I..." I began but was cut off by him raising a single hand.

"I don't care about excuses. From now on you will be on time for everything." he stated simply.

I wasn't sure how to respond so I just nodded.

"I believe you mean to say, 'yes, sir'?" he said, criticizing my nod.

"Yes, sir." I stated.

He gave one last judging glace at me and then turned away from me, "Follow me, Miss Blayke."

I grabbed my bags that the driver had placed next to me and then followed him up the path to the mansion. Once inside, we stopped in front of a grand staircase and the man turned back to face me.

"On your right is the dining hall in which meals are served at 6am, 1pm, and 7pm sharp everyday, you would be wise not to be late as you only have half an hour to eat. On your left is the training room where you will be spending most of your time." he explained before he made his way up to the top of the staircase.

When we reached the top, he made a sharp left and led me down a bright hallway.

"We are currently walking through Auror quarters. This is where the Aurors that will assist in your training live; this hallway is to remain quiet at all times so you do not disturb them.: he explained as we walked along.

At the end of the hallway there was another set of stairs and we made our way up those as well. When we reached the top, we were in another hallway; this one was less grand and looked as if it held more rooms.

"This is the trainee floor where you will be living." he started as he walked down the hallway until he stopped abruptly, outside of a door. "This is your room" he said as he twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

I stepped inside and took in my surroundings. There was a single bed in the far corner with a night table next to it, upon which sat a single reading light and an alarm clock, while a wardrobe sat against the wall next to the door. The room was simple; but I guess that I wasn't going to be spending much time in here with all of the training.

A heard the man clear his throat at the door, "Sundays are the day on which you may leave the camp and go into town; leave on any other day and you will be kicked out of camp. The only exception in which you will be allowed to go off campus any other day is if you are to accompany one of the Auror's on a field training exercise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I will leave you to unpack your things. Dinner will be served in an hour, do not be late. One last thing, your uniform is to be worn at all times." he ran his eyes over me again before he turned on his heel and left my room, pulling the door shut behind him.

I let out a big sigh as I dropped my bags and flopped onto my bed; 'this ought to be interesting,' I thought. Standing back up, I grabbed one of my bags and placed it on my bed before opening it up and beginning to unpack. Once everything was where it should be, I went to my wardrobe and pulled out the uniform they had provided me.

Kicking of my shoes and pulling down my jeans, I replaced them with the black compression pants and combat boots. I was a bit uncomfortable with how form fitting the compression pants were, especially since I was to be the only woman, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it. After fastening the weapons and wand holster onto my thigh, I undid the buttons on my blouse and tossed it in the corner before pulling on a sports bra. I took a moment to look at my training camp t-shirt; it was royal blue with the words 'Auror Training Camp' arched over two crossed swords on the front while 'BLAYKE' was written out across my back. I tugged the shirt on and looked at the clock on my bedside table; I had twenty minutes to get down to the dining hall.

Grabbing my wand and placing it in the appropriate place, I walked out of my room weaving my auburn hair into a tight plait. I reached the bottom of the first set of stairs and then walked down the Auror living quarters hallway; when I reached the end of it I stopped and looked at the other hallway that was across from me. 'Where does it lead to?' I wondered.

I didn't hear someone walk up behind me until they spoke. "I wouldn't go down that hallway, if that is what you are contemplating." the deep voice said.

I turned around to meet a tanned and muscular man who also had black hair, but his eyes were the color of coal unlike the first man I met.

"I...wasn't..." I stumbled out but the man just chuckled.

"Welcome to the camp, Miss Blayke. I must admit that when we were told that there would be a lady joining our camp, I didn't expect you to be so... attractive." he said as his eyes ran over my body before meeting mine again.

"Er... thanks..." I replied awkwardly.

"My name is Blaise. I am one of the Aurors on staff here." he introduced as he stuck his hand out.

"Annalisse, but you can call me Anna." I took his hand.

"Pleased to meet you... Anna." he said with a seductive tone and kissed the back of my hand.

"I should... er... get to dinner." I said as he released my hand.

"Please, do me the honor and join me at my table." he insisted as he led me down to the dining hall and through the doors.

As we walked into the dining hall I noticed that there were two tables set up, each holding around eight people; the room was alive with chatter and I sighed with relief that meals would not be a quiet affair. The man who had showed me to my room was seated at the head of one table while Blaise led me to the other table. Blaise pulled out my chair as I approached the table and I saw the man narrow his eyes. I took my seat with my back the the man and I could feel his gaze burning into the back of my head.

"Who is the stern man with black hair and emerald eyes?" I asked a little ways into the meal, leaning over the table toward Blaise who had taken his seat across from me.

"You don't know who he is?" he asked with a look that said he didn't believe me.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked in confusion.

"You're telling me you don't know who Harry Potter is?" he asked again, this time with an eyebrow quirked.

"He's THE Harry Potter!?" I feigned recognition.

"So you do know who he is..." Blaise responded almost with... relief?

"No."

"Shit, how'd you manage that?" the person seated next to me asked and I responded with a confused shrug.

"Harry is a hero over here in Europe. Did you ever hear of Voldemort over in America?" Blaise began.

"We never really payed much attention to politics here." I answered truthfully.

"Er... well... Harry defeated him when he was only seventeen. It was a nasty war; and I regret to say that I had chosen the losing side but, thanks to Harry, I was given a pardon by the Ministry since I was never truly involved. I owe the man my life."

"Why is he so... cold" I asked, trying to fin the right word for his attitude.

"Ah, you see, he has been through a lot these past ten years after the war. He married his school sweetheart but, he was more involved in his work than with her so, she left him. He was also offered the Head of the Auror Department but he turned it down and took the job here as Head Trainer. Quite honestly, I am glad he did; there really is no one out there better than him for training." Blaise answered and I spent the rest of the meal listening to some of the Aurors talk about missions they had been on.

I heard the heavy scrape of a chair and turned in my seat to look for the source of the noise. Harry had stood up and the room had fallen silent.

"Weapons training with start in fifteen minutes. I suggest you begin making your way there now so you can begin warming up." with that he made his way through and out the dining hall my eyes following his the entire way.

"Shall we?" Blaise asked as he stood up from the table.

"You're going too?" I asked, confused as to why the Aurors had to go to.

"Everyone goes; us Aurors serve as a sort of 'team leader' to help guide you." he responded simply as I stood up with him and we followed the crowd across to the training room.

When we walked in, Blaise left me with the group of my peers and made his way over to the grouping of Aurors. I noticed everyone stretching their shoulders and cracking their knuckles so I too began to stretch my muscles. Exactly fifteen minute from when he announced it, the door to the training room flew open and Harry strode in.

"Line up!" he commanded and all of us trainees did as he instructed. He walked up and down our line sizing up each and every one of us. I couldn't help but notice his eyes linger on me a bit longer than anyone else. "Tonight, we will begin with dagger training. Each of you will line up and throw five daggers at a dummy. From there, I will split you into groups depending on your skill level."

'Excellent,' I thought. I had trained in throwing daggers before so I was relieved that we would be starting off with something I knew.

"None of you will be instructed in the throwing techniques as it will allow us to see just how much work you need." Harry continued his instructions. "We start, now." he commanded and we all turned toward the dummy.

I was at the end of the line of seven men, so I was able to see how well they did. It seemed as if none of them knew what they were doing; their stances were off and the threw by the handle of the provided daggers. Some of them were lucky enough to hit the dummy, but none of them had placed a fatal throw. The line continued to move up after each turn and before I knew it, it was my turn.

I stepped up the the tray that held the daggers and behind me I could hear whispers of 'girls can't throw' or 'this ought to be a laugh'. I chanced a quick look at Blaise who stood with his arms crossing his chest and his eyebrow quirked. Looking back at the dummy, I picked up the first dagger and held it by the blade, once again I heard whispers but this time they all were along the line of 'she doesn't even know which end to hold it by'.

Weighing the dagger in my hand, I made a note that it was light, so it would need much force behind the throw. Eying the dummy I picked the first area to target, the head. I raised my arm and with a quick flick of my wrist, the dagger embedded itself dead center between the eyes. The room got silent and out of the corner of my eye I could see many of the Aurors shift so they could watch me throw.

I picked up the next dagger and went through the same process; weighing it and then picking my target. Once again I raised my arm and released the dagger, this time it landed in the throat. Repeating the same steps I released my next two daggers, one to the stomach and the other to the lung. Picking up my last dagger, I realized that this one was the heaviest of the five and, judging by the reactions of everyone in the room, they all knew it was and that it would be the hardest to throw because it required immense power and impeccable aim.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes to focus my energy. When I opened them, I sighted my final target and aimed my throw. Drawing my arm back, I released my dagger with all of the energy I could muster and it landed square in the heart, burying itself deep into the dummy.

The room was quiet as I lowed my arm from the throw and turned to the rest of the room. Harry had an unreadable expression on his face while Blaise had a glint in his eyes as he tried to hide his smirk. I had showed everyone up and, deep inside, I was proud of myself, but I refused to show it.

Finally, Harry broke the silence, "It seems that Miss Blayke here, was able to achieve something that none of the rest of you could. How is it, that none of you could do what she has? How do you feel letting a girl surpass you?"My eyes opened wide in shock at his blatantly sexist remark.

"Gentlemen, drop and give me one-hundred pushups. Miss Blayke, you may leave" he dismissed me and then began counting out the pushups.

I walked out of the training room followed by the Aurors and each one congratulated me on a job well done as they passed me.

"You were amazing." I heard Blaise's voice as he caught up to me when I began making my way up the stairs.

"Thanks."

"Where did you learn to throw like that?" he asked as we reached the top of the stairs and began walking down the hall that led to the second set of stairs.

"My father." I responded and began making my way up the second flight of stairs.

"Well you were wicked. You did better than some of the other Auror's can do." at this I stopped my ascent and turned to face Blaise who was still at the base of the stairs.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Really." he said with a genuine smile. "I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

I nodded in agreement and began turning to continue up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Anna." he called after me.

"Goodnight, Blaise." I called back over my shoulder.

When I made it back to my room, I quickly stripped out of my clothes, undid my braid, and wrapped myself in a towel, preparing myself for a shower. Grabbing my shower stuff, I walked out of my room and down the hall, eventually finding the showers. Walking into one of the shower stalls, I hung up my towel outside, turned on the water and pulled the curtain shut.

I let the warm water wash away all of the grime from my travels and the evening's trainings. At one point I heard some males chuckling, but I dismissed it as one of them telling a joke. It was when I was done with my shower and I pulled back the curtain that I noticed the joke was on me; my towel was gone. I sighed and let out an audible groan of frustration; I had left my wand in my room so there was no way I could just summon another towel. Stepping out of the shower, I collected my things and tried to cover myself up with my arms as much as possible.

Confidently, I strode into the hall and ignored all of the sniggers and wolf calls I heard as I made my way back to my room. That's when I collided into the last person that I wanted to see that evening. Looking up, I saw Harry with his eye wide in shock before narrowing them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MISS BLAYKE?" Harry's voice boomed and I heard a chorus of doors slamming shut behind me.

"I seemed to have... misplaced my towel." I replied quietly. There was a rumble of footsteps as more Auror's joined us on the trainee floor; I looked up to catch Blaise appraising me with a smirk and I blushed.

"Get to your room." Harry bit.

"Yes, sir." I said as I quickly made my way to my room, having to pass Harry in the process; I could feel his eyes following me every step of the way. When I had finally made it to the solitude of my room, I closed the door quickly behind me and let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding.

I grabbed one of my spare towels and dried myself off before slipping on my night clothes. After setting my alarm clock, I shut off the light and stared at the ceiling.

'This is going to be a long year,' I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

-Harry's POV-

After Anna's little towel incident, I walked down to my office and, after pouring myself a scotch from my liqueur cabinet, I sat in front of the roaring fire and thought about everything that had gone on today. I had been angry this evening when the ministry vehicle had brought her to the front gate, late; and when she stepped out of the car, my anger only grew. She was a very attractive woman with her auburn hair and she was definitely physically fit as I could see her muscle tone through her tight jeans and blouse. However, it was her eyes that drew me in the most; they were a very light gray color, almost like a milky silver. How was I going to focus on my work while fighting an attraction to her?

Then tonight, when she came to dinner accompanied by Blaise, I felt my blood boil. I knew the character Blaise was; I had seen it all too often when I encountered him at the ministry. He was a womanizer, and a successful one at that, judging by the trail of heartbroken women he left behind him. I sat in my seat at the head of one of the tables and watched as Blaise pulled out Anna's chair; she sat with her back toward me and Blaise across from her. About halfway through the meal, she leaned forward to talk to Blaise, and they launched into what seemed to be an intense discussion.

I grew tired of sitting in my seat so, with a loud scrape of my chair, I stood up and announced that the evenings training session would begin shortly. With that, I walked out of the room, not looking at any of the people in the room. Fifteen minutes later, I burst into the training room and called the trainees to line up while the seasoned Aurors leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Walking up and down the line, I looked at the group I had to work with this year; most of them looked out of shape and weak, and they held with some sort of fake confidence. My eyes then landed on Anna who stood at the end of the line closest to the door, her eyes locked with mine. I couldn't help but to admire how the training uniform complimented her figure and the way she held herself was not in false confidence, but with real confidence; there was more to this woman than meets the eye. When her eyes broke to the floor, I could tell my gaze had stayed to long and had made her uncomfortable.

After announcing the instructions for the evenings training, I stepped back and watched the night's events unfold. All of the male trainees were awful at dagger throwing and it infuriated me; I was beginning to loose hope for this trainee class. When the seventh guy had finished failing at hitting the target, I wanted to call off the training and just make the group run. However, the way that Anna walked up to the tray that held the daggers, I couldn't bring myself to end the test. She picked up one of the daggers by the blade and weighed it in her hand; she knew what she was doing. The rest of her trainees whispered about her holding it wrong, or being a girl, and I rolled my eyes before focusing back on Anna who had her arm poised, ready to throw.

She released the first dagger and it landed directly between what would have been the dummy's eyes. I stood up a little straighter, full of intrigue, while the rest of my Aurors shifted so they could get a better view of Anna. She used the same methods for the next three daggers, each one landing on the dummy; one to the throat, one to the stomach, and the third to a lung. As she picked up the last dagger, the one I knew to be the heaviest, I watched her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she loosed the dagger from her hand with such a great force that when it met its target, the dummy's heart, it buried itself so only half the handle had been sticking out of the dummy. She had landed each one of her daggers in fatal spots; everyone stood in silent awe, many of her peers glaring at her.

"It seems that Miss Blayke here, was able to achieve something that none of the rest of you could. How is it, that none of you could do what she has? How do you feel letting a girl surpass you?" I began, breaking the silence that had taken over the room. When I said that, I saw her eyes widen in shock; I admit it did come off rather sexist, but I had to keep up my hard exterior. "Gentlemen, drop and give me one-hundred pushups. Miss Blayke, you may leave" I dismissed her and she left the room, being congratulated by the Aurors. I began to count out the pushups and by the time I had reached thirty, all of the trainees could barely bring themselves off the floor.

"Alright, that is enough, I am tired of watching your pathetic and weak attempts, leave my sight." I commanded and they all ran out of the room as fast as they possibly could.

After removing the daggers from the dummy and replacing them in the case that they came from, I began walking to my office. That is when I heard loud laughs coming from the trainee floor, accompanied by thunderous footfalls.

What are they up to? I had thought as I climbed the stairs to the trainee floor. I had only made it so far down the trainee hallway when something, or someone, had collided with me. When I looked down, I saw Anna, very wet and very naked, trying to cover up herself as best as she could.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MISS BLAYKE?" I bellowed.

"I seemed to have... misplaced my towel." she had responded to me quietly. I could hear the rumble of footsteps as the Aurors joined us on the floor; they always liked to see the trainees get in trouble.

"Get to your room." I had demanded to Anna, not wanting to leave her so exposed in the hallway.

"Yes, sir." she had responded before quickly making her way into her room, passing me in the process. I couldn't stop my eyes from following her; she really had a great body. I shook myself from my daze and turned on my heel, making a beeline for my office.

Here I was now, sitting by the fire, nursing a scotch. Anna reminded me of Ginny; I could tell there was a fire burning inside of her to prove herself. Unlike Ginny, however, she was my work, so I knew she couldn't run away from me as easily as Ginny did from our relationship. I tossed back the rest of my drink and got ready for bed.

The next morning, I had awoken at my usual time and readied myself for the day. I made my way to the dining hall and sat down in my seat, awaiting the arrival of the rest of the mansion's occupants. Eventually, they began slowly trickling in slowly, filling in the tables as they did so; Blaise had shown up to breakfast alone and I let out a sigh of relief. Anna was the last one to enter and when she did, all of the trainees burst into whispers; she held her head high, acting as if last night did not happen, and she made her way to the last available seat, and that happened to be next to me. She ate her meal in silence, never once making eye contact with me. I made no effort to acknowledge her presence and kept my eyes roaming the dining hall as I ate.

When the meal was nearing its end, I stood from my chair, "Training will begin in ten minutes, DO NOT BE LATE." I commanded and strode out of the room, making my way to the training room.

Almost immediately, the Aurors and trainees walked in to the room and began to prepare themselves for the day's training. This time, Anna entered with Blaise who had been laughing as if she had told him a joke. Blaise's eyes connected with mine and he quirked his eyebrow at me before returning his attention to Anna. Once the last person had entered, I cleared my throat and began talking about today's training.

"Today, we will be working on putting up blocks when you are hit with certain curses. By then end of your training program, you should be able to prevent yourself from being influenced by an Imperius curse, and to tolerate the Cruciatus curse up to a certain level. Any questions?" I began and, when no one raised their hand, I moved on. "Very well then, who would like to volunteer?" I asked and no one stepped forward, so I picked out a volunteer, "Miss Blayke, step forward." I don't know why I chose her, perhaps I was intrigued by her ability to throw last night and I wanted to see what else she could do.

Anna stepped forward hesitantly and took her place on one end of the room. She pulled out her wand and I immediately disarmed her.

"You will not be needing that. You need to learn to rely on you mental abilities to block because you will not always have you wand." I explained.

Defeated, she stood there,arms at her side, and waited for what was to come. I raised my wand and pointed it at her before firing the first curse; the Imperius curse. I saw her eyes cloud over and I knew my curse had landed true.

"Miss Blayke, why don't you go ahead and give me a round of applause for allowing you into this program." I instructed. Her arms began to move up from her sides and I smirked, but when she only crossed her arms, my smirk fell. "No? How about you do a handstand?" I suggested, this time she did not move. I lifted the curse, impressed by her ability, "Shall we move on then Miss Blayke?" when she did not respond I took that as her consent to move on.

With another wave of my wand, I cast the next curse on her, the Cruciatus Curse. She visibly flinched when the curse hit her and I could see the pain in her eyes; It hurt me to see her like this but I could not be soft on her. Despite all the pain she must have felt, she still stood in front of the room, looking strong. After a few minutes I lifted the curse, as soon as it had lifted, she ran to one of the far corners of the room and emptied the contents of her stomach. My eyes followed Blaise as he walked over to Anna and I narrowed them when he began trying to soothe her. When she had finished being sick, I waved my wand to clear away the mess before addressing the room.

"Does anyone know how Anna was able to resist the curses?" I asked.

"You went easy on her, because she is a girl..." I heard someone mutter in the room. I could not make out where the voice came from but it was apparent that Anna did because she walked over to one of her fellow trainees and punched him square in the face.

"Miss Blayke! What you have just done was unacceptable!" I was in shock as to what she had just done. "Mr. Zabini, take over the lesson. Miss Blayke, follow me."

I turned on my heel and left the training room, Anna close behind me as I led her into the dining hall. Once we had entered and the door had shut behind her, I turned to face her, struggling to keep the rage controlled.

"Miss Blayke, I do not condone what you have just done. It does not matter that he insulted you, you DO NOT act out in rage." with my wand I summoned a mop, a sponge, and a full bucket of soapy water. "For your punishment, you will be mopping the floors and scrubbing the tables... WITHOUT MAGIC. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." she responded, her eyes cast downward.

"Very well, hand me your wand and you may begin." I instructed.

Anna handed me her wand and then I left to return to the training gym to finish the lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

-Anna's POV-

"Mop the floors and scrub the tables." I mimicked Harry after I heard the door to the training room open and close. Deciding I would do the tables first, I grabbed the sponge and bucket and walked up to the first table.

As I scrubbed, I began to rant to myself, "Sure I will scrub the tables, because I am your maid, and that is what maids do, we scrub the table. Don't worry, I don't take it personally that I have to do this AFTER you hit me with two Unforgivables; I will be okay. Next time I just won't punch someone in front of you, I will wait until you turn your back and then I will punch you in the..."

"I don't think Harry would appreciate that..." I heard a voice from the door and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Turning around, I saw Blaise and I placed a hand over my heart,"Jeez, Blaise, how about a warning next time?"

"And miss your rant? No way." he responded as he came up next to me. "By the way, Matthew Robson, the guy you hit, had also been punished. More so than you, I might add."

"You mean there is something worse than cleaning without magic?" I asked incredulously.

Blaise just chuckled, "You obviously didn't go to Hogwarts." When I glared at him, he continued on, "Robson does not get his free day this weekend PLUS he has to do a research scroll. Trust me, you got lucky."

"I haven't even been here a full day and I already have become everyone's target. Why does everyone have to be so against me?" I asked as I frustratedly threw the sponge in the bucket, causing a big splash.

"Because you are a girl, and you intimidate them." Blaise admitted.

"Me? How am I intimidating?"

"Seriously? You kicked ass throwing daggers last night and then this morning when you were able to work against Harry's curses. Harry's Curses." he exclaimed for extra emphasis.

"Okay, but that doesn't help my problem..."

"That's my point, you don't have a problem. Don't let anyone else make you regret your skill. Speaking of which, where did you learn all of this stuff?"

"Around..." I responded nonchalantly.

"You don't just learn stuff like that around anywhere." Blaise stated unbelieving.

I grabbed the sponge from the bucket and returned to scrubbing the table, "Then it is a conversation for another time."

Blaise wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on top of mine that were scrubbing with the sponge. I felt some sort of spark shot up my arms and I stopped my movements, holding my breath.

"What about Sunday?" he asked.

I released my held breath before responding, "Sunday?"

I could feel a deep rumble in Blaise's chest as he chuckled behind me, "The one day that we have free to whatever and go wherever we want, Anna."

"I...I... I guess. Sure." I finally stumbled out.

"Good then, it's a date." he said as he released my hands but before he could step away from me, the door to the dining hall opened.

"Zabini, I told you to check on her, not seduce her." came Harry's voice from the door; he looked livid.

"Easy there, Potter, I was just trying to get her to stop her incessant scrubbing so she would respond to me." Blaise explained with his hands up in defense, stepping away from me.

"Get out of my sight, Zabini. You're lucky you are already an Auror otherwise I would kick you out of the camp." Harry demanded.

"Someone's got his knickers in a twist." Blaise whispered in my ear before he left the dining hall.

Once Blaise had left the hall, Harry turned his attention back to me, "Miss Blayke, when you are done here you will return to your room for the rest of the day, only to join the rest of us for meals. Do I make myself clear?"

"But I..."

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes, sir" I said in defeat.

"You can leave the supplies in the corner when you are done."

Harry turned and left the room, leaving me to return to my work. I finished up my cleaning a quickly as possible and then made my way upstairs to my room. As soon as my door shut, I flopped onto my bed and sighed with exhaustion. Turning over to my clock to see how time I had left until lunch, I noticed there was a note on my side table. Sitting up, I grabbed it and saw a masculine, yet elegant, script upon it.

It read:

Anna,

Please forgive me for getting you into further trouble.

If you are still willing, I would still like to take you into town on Sunday evening at 6pm.

Dress nicely as I wish to take you to one of my favorite places.

Humbly Yours,

Blaise V. Zabini,

I sighed as I lay back on the bed again. Was it even right for me to go on this...date... with Blaise? I'm sure trainees were not permitted to do such things but, then again, we are all adults here. I let out a groan as I realized one other important fact, I didn't have anything nice to wear.

The rest of the first week passed quickly and, for the most part, things seemed to have gotten better. None of the other trainees felt as if they needed to give me a hard time and had even started to come to me for advice in certain areas. I had continued to exceed expectations in potions, defense spells and weaponry. Harry, however, seemed to get angrier and angrier with me as the days went on. Needless to say, I was happy when Sunday came and I was finally able to leave the mansion for awhile.

Even though my evening out with Blaise wasn't for a few hours, I still needed to go into town beforehand to get something nice to wear. I pulled on a pair of dark wash denim skinny jeans and a gray blouse before slipping on my flats and grabbing my wallet; I was so happy to be in regular clothes again. Deciding to leave my hair down in loose waves, I made my way downstairs and out the main door.

When I stepped into the Sunday sunshine, I inhaled the fresh air and couldn't help the smile that placed itself on my face. I walked to the edge of the property and began my trip down the dirt road to the nearest town. After about a half hours walk, I had finally made it to town and began browsing around all of the shops. Eventually, I stumbled upon a small boutique and stepped inside, hoping to find a dress for the evening.

Combing through the racks of dresses, I tried to find something that was nice but didn't scream desperate. After what seemed like hours of searching, I found a navy blue satin dress that had a fitted bodice and pleated skirt. Selecting a pair of nude pumps, I made my way to the cash counter and paid for my items.

Strolling back out into the afternoon sun, I made my way to the local pub to grab some lunch before heading back to the mansion. Sitting at one of the booths, I ordered a salad with a glass of water and stared out the window. I saw Harry walking along the street and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him; something about this man fascinated me. Blaise had told me they were in the same year in school but Harry looked so much older, probably due to the war that Blaise had given me bits and pieces of information about. His handsome emerald eyes held such a pain that...

Wait... his eyes are locked with mine. Shit, he knows I was looking at him... and he is coming this way! I thought as he made his way into the pub and over to my booth. I tried to duck down but it was no use.

"Good afternoon, Miss Blayke." he greeted.

"Mr. Potter." I responded, my gaze not meeting his.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full..." Harry asked.

"Er... sure." I gestured to the seat opposite me.

"Thanks." he said as he took a seat.

"Here is your salad, Miss. What can I get for you, sir?" the waitress came up and asked Harry as she placed my salad in front of me.

"I'll take what shes having." he said as he nodded to my salad.

The waitress left while Harry and I sat in an awkward silence as I ate my salad. She returned just as I finished my salad and I asked her for my bill.

"I'll get it." Harry chimed in and, for the first time that meal, my eyes snapped up to Harry's.

"Oh, no, it's fine." I said.

"I will get it. I intruded on your peaceful lunch, so it's only fair that I pay." he insisted.

"Oh...okay. Thank you, then." I said as I stood up, grabbing my bags and made my way to the door. Before I stepped out though, I doubled back and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "You didn't intrude by the way." I don't what made me do that, but I felt like he found himself burdensome sometimes and nobody should feel that way. Harry didn't respond and I made my way out of the pub and back up toward the mansion.

By the time I got back up to my room, it was time for me to start getting ready for the evening. I took a quick shower before changing into my new dress and shoes and then used my wand to dry and curl my auburn hair. Checking myself in the mirror that hung in the wardrobe, I made sure everything looked alright before taking in a deep breath and let it out. There was a knock at my door and I went to open it; Blaise was standing outside of my door dressed in an all black suit.

"Hey An... wow... you look bloody fantastic!" he exclaimed when I stepped out into the hallway.

"Thanks, Blaise." I said with a blush.

"Shall we go then?" he asked as he offered me his arm, which I took with a smile.

We walked down the stairs and out into the early evening air. Blaise led me around the mansion to a sleek black car and he opened the door for me to get in.

"A car?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow as he helped me in.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked with an equally raised eyebrow and a smirk as he shut the door and then went around to the drivers side.

"I just didn't take you for someone who drove." I said jokingly.

"Well... that hurts!" he faked, his smirk growing into a smile as he started the car.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked as we made our way down the drive and out onto the open road.

"It's a surprise." he said as he sped off.

As Blaise drove, he told me more about his life after he graduated school, including what his training camp experience was like. An hour later, we were in a town that bordered a large body of water and Blaise was helping me out of a car; the place looked like a dump on the outside.

"Blaise?" I asked as I took his hand.

"Hmm?"

"No offense but... I thought you had better taste than... oh" I began but my words were cut off when he led me through the main door and instantly we were in an elegant five-star Italian restaurant.

"I love magic." I heard Blaise say next to me and I simply nodded.

"Welcome, Mr. Zabini. It is always a pleasure to see you." the host said as we approached him. "Table for two?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Blaise responded with a smile and the host led us to a private table in the back.

"Would you like a glass of wine to begin your evening?" the host asked as Blaise pulled out my chair for me.

"Yes, sir, the best you have." Blaise responded as he took his own seat.

With a pop the host produced a bottle of wine and poured both of us a a glass before proceeding to hand us our menus.

"What do you think?" the host asked as both of us took a sip.

"It's lovely." I responded and took another sip.

"Mr. Zabini, you have yourself a beautiful girlfriend here." the host remarked and a chocked on my sip of wine.

"Oh... we aren't..." I began but Blaise silenced me with quirk of his eyebrow.

"Well, I will leave you to your dinners. Have a lovely evening." the host dismissed himself.

Once Blaise and I were alone again, he leaned forward to talk to me.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"This place is wonderful." I responded truthfully.

Blaise nodded, "If you need me to translate anything on the menu for you, let me know. I do speak fluent Italian after all."

This time it was my turn to quirk and eyebrow and smirk as I spoke my order to my plate, in perfect Italian.

"And apparently, you do too." Blaise commented.

After placing his order, Blaise turned his attention to me and I knew that I was about to be attacked with questions.

"So, you speak Italian?"

"As well as French, German, Spanish, and Russian..." I added

"Wheredid you learn all of this stuff? Is there anything you can't do?" Blaise asked incredulously as he took another sip of his wine.

"I'm not very good in hand-to-hand combat. As you can see, I am not that big. Also, I can't dance; it's like I have two left feet." I admitted.

"Okay but where did you learn all of this?"

"My father. Carsen Blayke..." I trailed off as I took a sip of my wine; I knew what was coming next.

"Carsen Blayke... why does the sound... hold on, you mean THE Carsen Blayke, only the most notorious Auror to ever walk the planet? Besides Harry that is..."

"Yep. That's my father."

"How... why... WHAT made you come here when your father is so... brilliant? Why has no one ever heard of his daughter? How have you never known anything about the war over here?" he bombarded me with questions.

"Well... training under my father is not all it is cracked up to be, he wasn't fond of training me. He didn't want anyone to hear of me because, well, he never told me the reason why. As for not knowing about what went on over here, he tried to shelter me from the world; didn't want me to have even more of a reason to become and Auror. He wasn't... isn't... the most supportive of fathers."

"I am... wow..." Blaise stumbled out, speechless.

"Please don't treat me differently... now that you know. It's why I don't like telling anyone."

"You know, if you told Harry he would probably back off..."

"I don't want him to. I don't want special treatment. Please Blaise, don't tell anyone." I begged.

"It's not my secret to tell." he said; moments later our food appeared in front of us.

We ate our meal in peace, carrying on small conversation, and when we were done, Blaise led me back out to the car. By that time, I had had a few more glasses of the wine and I was feeling its effects; Blaise still seemed completely sober, good thing seeing as he was driving. The car ride back to the mansion was silent; when we pulled around back, Blaise turned off the car and then turned to face me.

"So, I bet your boyfriends were intimidated by your father weren't they?" he asked.

"Are we back on the father subject again? Hhhhh... I wouldn't know if he had intimidated them because I have never had a boyfriend..." I responded.

"Seriously? You have never had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, let's make fun of Anna who has never had a boyfriend..."

"I wasn't making fun of you... it is just hard to believe because you are quite beautiful." Blaise said as he tucked a bit of my hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear.

Blaise let his fingertips trail from my forehead, along the side of my face and to my chin and he ran his thumb over my bottom lip. I closed my eyes at his touch as his fingers lifted my chin up and I felt his lips connect with mine; they were warm and gentle.

Blaise pulled away suddenly, causing me to open my eyes quickly, "Was that your first..."

"No, Blaise." I said as I pulled his face toward mine and once against his lips were on mine.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but suddenly, there was a knock on Blaise's window and we broke the kiss. Harry was standing outside of Blaise's car, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Yes, Potter?" Blaise asked with a smirk as he opened the car door.

"Miss Blayke has training in the morning. I suggest you stop snogging and allow her to get some rest." Harry responded sourly.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun, Potter?" he asked as he stood from the car, shut his door, and made his way over to my side.

"I am merely protect the virtue of young, impressionable, women." Harry responded as Blaise opened my door and helped me out. "Now, will, you please go set the wards on the main gates? I will walk Miss Blayke inside."

"Whatever." Blaise said as he strode off to the gate.

I began walking to the mansion, Harry behind me, but was stopped just before I entered when he tugged on my arm.

"I mean it, Miss Blayke." he said.

"Mean what?" I asked confused.

"You really need to watch yourself around Blaise; I know how he is with women." Harry warned before walking into the mansion.

I followed Harry in and made my way up to my room, wondering what Harry meant.

Surely Blaise couldn't be that bad, he was a perfect gentleman the entire night... wasn't he? I wondered. When I got into my room, I shut my door and kicked off my shoes, thankful to be out of the heels. There was a knock on my door and I opened it to see Blaise standing there once again.

He cupped my face and crashed his lips against mine. "I just had to give you a goodnight kiss." he said once he had broken away.

"Goodnight, Blaise." I said with a smile and a blush.

"Sleep well." he said before he placed one more small peck on my lips and then made his way back down to his quarters.

Shutting my door, I leaned against it with a sigh. With a shrug, I decided that I was just going to ignore what Harry said; after all, Blaise couldn't be that bad... could he?


End file.
